


Weakness

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gender-neutral Reader, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Other, Reader-Insert, Reluctant Yandere, Self-Hatred, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Lance is much weaker than he had previously thought.





	Weakness

It was cruel. So  _cruel_. so very cruel what he did to you.

After everything you had done to help the entirety of Johto, to help  _ **him**_ , he had hurt you so deeply, so irreparably and so inconsolably.

But it had to be done.

_It **had**  to be done._

_He won’t ever forgive himself for turning out to be so weak, but he couldn’t live without you. Not now, not ever, ~~ever, ever, ever, **eVEr-**~~_

But no matter how much he believed it needed to happen however, pain still ripped through his heart seeing you in such pain. It hurt that you cared about them in the first place, that he had to resort to such drastic measures to keep you here with him. It was so lucky that your family had been on a small vacation nearby, even luckier that they decided to tour around the Lake of Rage. Otherwise it would’ve  _much_ more of a hassle to erase them from the picture.

But  _oh_ , how feelings could be so confusing…

While your tears brought nothing but sorrow, having you so close to him, gripping him and relying on him for comfort… It was pure  _ **bliss**_.

“I’m so very deeply sorry for your loss.” He said, embracing you gently. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“I-I just can’t believe they’re gone!” You cried, your body shuddering and shaking in your emotional agony. “W-Why… Why did this happen to me?  _Why_?!  _I_   _should’ve been there with them_! I- _I_ …”

Lance shushed you soothingly, holding you tight and letting you cry into him.

“It hurts. It’ll hurt a lot and it’ll hurt for a long time.” He murmured, softly stroking your hair. “But right now, don’t be afraid to cry it all out. I’m here.”

He stood there, soaking in your body heat, your smell, the feel of your skin, and all of it was pure ecstasy. Eventually, you seemed to calm, the trembling slowing to a halt, and your sobbing reduced to a quiet stream of tears.

“…There’s nowhere I can go.” You murmured, despair gripping your heart like a vice. “I… don’t have anything anymore.”

“That’s not true!” Lance gripped your shoulders and looked into your eyes. “If you need me for anything, I’ll be here, always! Don’t ever hesitate to ask me for anything. I promise I’ll always protect you.”

_“C-Champion Lan-”_

“-Please.” He interrupted, smiling softly. “Call me Lance from now on, (Y/N).”

You smiled so sweetly, so softly, so  _happily_  for him.

**_~~Y O U  D O N ’ T  D E S E R V E  T H E M, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, YOU’VE BETRAYED EVERYONE YOU DESERVE NOTHING DISGUSTING WRETCHED FOOL, YOU HURT THEM, YOU HURT THEM, Y O U H U R T T H E M.~~ _ **

_“Thank you so much!”_

He smiled, and it felt so wrong and twisted but he loves you so,  _so_ much it  _ **burns**_. He did not deserve it, and he did not deserve you, but nonetheless he had you now, and he had to be strong. 

**_“You mean a lot to me. I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy. It’s the least I can do.”_ **


End file.
